Major invasive surgery, such as surgery on the trunk and the legs, require relatively large openings, i.e., openings longer than three inches. The closure of surgical openings and large holes in the trunk and legs has unique problems. Because of the articulation of the skeletal elements, muscular movement of the trunk and/or legs, and/or motion of body organs, such as the stomach, intestines, lungs, diaphragm, and the like, closure of such wounds or openings can be difficult to maintain until healed. Wounds are usually closed with sutures, surgical staples, adhesives, or a combination thereof. If a patient is active, restless or is subject to involuntary physical exertion, such as coughing, sneezing, and/or cramps, skeletal articulation, muscular movement, or organ motion can open such wounds-even those wounds which have partially healed. Such movement or exertions can cause the staples and/or the sutures to be torn out and/or the patient's skin to be torn, causing the wound to open.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means to permit a large incision, wound, or opening to be sutured, especially an incision, wound, or opening (collectively, "wound" herein) in the trunk or leg, whereby the sutures are elastically tied to permit the trunk or leg to move, expand, and contract and yet still provide adequate tension of the sutures to maintain closure of the wound.